Talk:Blessing of the Kurzicks
faction gain i figured out that you gain 5 faction per foe and when you kill a boss you gain 5 x amount of foes killed max 125 faction. tamable pets do not count. in Hard mode you gain the dubbele of evrything. i did not yet tested if the faction gain from bosses is higher then 250 ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 06:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Nah, I doubt it if you'll get more than 250 Kurz from a boss in HM. It's set out like the Sunspear/Lightbringer hunts in HM. Batchie 16:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I believe this is an awful way to increase your title for your alliance skills to get better. Just imagine, for the sunspear title, you can max it by earning 50 000 points, which equals killing 5000 monsters in HM. However, to achieve the same with the alliance skills, you'll need to accumulate 5 000 000 faction, which would mean killing 500 000 (!) monsters in HM. I know there are better ways to do this, but increasing these ranks seems far harder than the sunspear ranks. For a primary PvE player, that is. 81.183.145.170 10:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::there sure will be a easy farm soon or late which makes it goes alot faster then AB or FFF ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 07:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::I wouldnt call it a faction farm as such but it is nice to get some faction as you farm other things :)--Diddy Bow 07:49, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::: You speak as if there weren't any other way to farm faction. This blessing is like the candle on a cake... cute but it wont get you max title. There are many faction farming repeatable quests which are boring but do earn the fastest PvE faction. I have just over 1 million faction which took me like 4 months via the old way. i can prob max this title in 4 more months. Also do note that you now earn 2x the faction when you buy luxon/kurzick skills or raise alliance faction so that already makes it twice as fast to raise this title. Rcollins779x 20:40, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Farming by killing has been far simpler for me than the FFF running at Melandru's Hope. So far, I like doing HM runs on Harvest Temple, especially; with 110-125 foes per spawn, and 5 bosses within 2-5 minute distance of each other, I can get over 2k faction per run. :) Trouble is, you need to be aligned with the side who owns the only Resurrection Shrine to get the blessing (that you want) :( --Xiu Kuro 22:38, 21 June 2007 (CDT) =Gaining Faction from minions= Yesterday I was vanquishing Arborstone and we noticed that the animated minions (from the Kirin) gave 10 faction for each kill, they were lvl 22 but I didn't think they were meant to count at all -Ezekiel 07:10, 20 June 2007 (CDT) : Yes, minions count.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 16:04, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::I thought i read on a recent update that this had been corrected? (no faction from minions) Rcollins779x 12:40, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Minimum level for foes It says in the article that you only get faction for killing level 20+ foes. Does this mean that the lower-level Wardens (which are level 18-19 in "not-hard mode") don't count? -- Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 16:20, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :After some testing, I have found that my answer is yes: the level 18-19 Wardens don't count. Also interesting to note is that this blessing stacks with Blessing of the Luxons, for a total of +50 max health and +6 health regeneration. -- Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 16:47, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe - I did that too! The shrine outside HzH is always Kurzick, whereas the one outside Lutgardis Conservatory seems to be Luxon property of late. This has the bizarre side effect of gaining Luxon and Kurzick faction at the same time, even when killing Luxons! --'Snog'rat 16:59, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Aside then being weird and funny its also redundant since you will loose the faction from one when you turn in the other lol. Rcollins779x 12:42, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::: I went to check on it, as it stands right now any foe over lvl 19 gives faction under the blessed aura. Minions never give xp reguardless of level. Rcollins779x 18:13, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Henchmen Do henchmen gain from this bonus? or not.142.161.92.249 16:00, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :You mean the +hp and +regen? No. It's for player characters only. --Xiu Kuro 00:50, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Best Farming Ever? Anyone tested whats the best area to farm with blessing? I think it can be the best and fastest way to farm faction then doing quests or competitive missions if done in HM with a succession of bosses killed. Rcollins779x 09:08, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :From my Unwaking Waters HM farming, I've accrued approximately 2.2k faction per run. Lasted about 15-20 min with hero/henches (wasn't trying for speed). Like I said above, bosses aren't very far apart from each other (though you have to bust through a lot of Shiro'ken) so you'll quickly reach the max bonus for killing them. --Xiu Kuro 20:03, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I like doing Arborstone. I get over 1k points everytime, and it takes 10 minutes or less. Regardless, it is going to take forever to max the title. I still have over 4750 10 minute runs to max it. = Potential Bug? = Twice today, after going into Ferndale and receiving the Kurzick Blessing I experienced problems gaining faction. My faction is not maxed out, yet for some reason the first time, I failed to accumulate faction altogether for killing enemies. The second time I entered the area and received the blessing once more, I was gaining faction as per usual, but it stopped about halfway through the area, and my faction was only around 3,000. I have yet to see if this happens in any other explorable areas, though I intend to check. Has this happened to anyone else? SlothIncarnate 15:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC)